Fireworks
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Hi! This is my new New Year fic! I know it's too late, but I still want to present it! Pairings: BurnGazelle, HiroMido, SakuOC slight of EndoKaze. Warning: if you didn't feel like read it then don't read it!


**Me: Hey everyone! Another free story fic for you guys after the Christmas one!**

**Shi: Geez, it feels like a routine for you doing this.**

**Me: Hey, Imma give a different thing here.**

**Shi: which is?**

**Me: The main pairing! I'm gonna make something that doesn't related to Aoi for this fic, since I'm already done that.**

**Gouenji: and which pairing it will be your victim?**

**Me: (pout but ignored the last comment) Hmm…. BurnGazelle! XD**

**Shi: O_o WTF?**

**Gouenji: sister, language.**

**Shi: shut up.**

**Me: Why don't we start? Gouenji, Shi, disclaimer!**

**Shi: (groaned)**

**Gouenji and Shi: Shiro didn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

"_Hey, Burn?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You will be always with me, right?" the little Gazelle asked as he and Burn watched the fireworks in the night curtains, their hands joined together in the middle of the space between them._

"_Yea." Burn turned his head to look at the snow haired boy, seeing also do the same. "I will be always with you."_

**-Firework-**

Two long dirty blonde haired twins blinked their eyes rapidly at the scene before them in the house where Aoi was currently staying in. Today, the three players from Fire Dragon do the monthly visit to a certain girl that was the younger sister of one of them. And every visit that they did always ends up in the same result.

"G-Gazelle-nii-san…. Burn-nii-san…" Aoi begged gently as Aphrodi shook his head with his palm placed on his forehead. The older twins best friends are currently in the fight…. Again.

"Say that again I would like to cut that stupid tulip off you!"

"How many times I told you that's not a tulip!"

"Who cares!"

Aoi could only sweat dropped at the scene that seemed like déjà vu for her. Every time they come to her house for the monthly visit (which was make Aphrodi almost didn't thrilled about it, he suggested 'weekly') Burn and Gazelle always end up arguing and insulting at each other.

"Nagumo, Suzuno…" Aphrodi tried to break the argue, which already happens for 15 minutes that God only knows, but their stubbornness didn't let them to.

"Ha! Just admit it, Gazelle! You never can beat me! Now with that girly body!"

"Shut up! And I'm not girly!"

"Evidence says otherwise."

Gazelle sworn he could feel his face burst out of fire. That idiot tulip head…! "Why you-" just before he could continue his rant of insults, the front door was bagged open which make the four people in the living room jumped in shock. And the next thing was the blur of green- what?

"Aoi!" …yep, Midorikawa Ryuuji now latched himself to Aoi and hugs her as if his life was depended on it.

"M-Midorikawa-san?" Aoi, who was too shocked at the sudden outburst, barely reacted when Midorikawa nuzzled his cheek to hers. But that did make the argue between Gazelle and Burn stopped, and now their eyes were fixed at Aoi and Midorikawa, Aphrodi who was standing by their side only make a cringed like expression.

"Reize… let go of her!"

"No way, Gazelle! I was way too missed her!" Midorikawa yelled as he nuzzled harder to Aoi's face, he even hug her tighter, which make Aoi almost chocked out.

"M-Midorikawa-san…"

"Midori-chan~"

Everyone in the room blinked when they heard the low, seductive masculine voice, and before they could register anything, Midorikawa let out a yelp as he felt strong arms snaked across his stomach and lifted him off from Aoi, only to have his back bumped to a warm board chest and warm breath tickling his ear and spine. Midorikawa swore his face was all red when he heard a chuckle near his ear. "Bad boy, I thought you to wait and calm down?"

"Ah, Hiroto-san."

"Hi, Aoi. Hi guys." Hiroto smiled innocently at them, seemed paused his 'game' with Midorikawa. Maybe he will continue it, later. He let go of the greenette and let him sat down beside Aoi, not hugging her this time, since he already got a warning from his redhead lover.

"What'd brought you both here?" Aphrodi asked, raised an eyebrow at them of the unusual surprise visit, because Hiroto will definitely tell Aoi first before come over with his boyfriend.

"I know this is was too sudden…" Hiroto said as he scratched his cheek with his finger. "But did you guys have any plans for New Year?"

The Fire Dragon trio (Aphrodi, Gazelle and Burn) and Aoi blinked in unison at the question before they think for a moment. New Year? Never thought about that.

"We didn't think so." Aphrodi answered for his friends and sister, then looked at Hiroto while raising an eyebrow at the ex-captain of Gaia. "Why?"

"We're just thinking that we should bring you guys along to the festival." Midorikawa spoke up which make Gazelle and Burn raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look as if he was crazy. Midorikawa noticed the look they gave to him and frowned at them. "What?"

"Why should we going with you?" they both asked in unison, didn't bother to look at each other and start argues about it as they waiting for the ex-captain of Genesis to answer it. It was obvious; there's no way Burn and Gazelle would go to that stupid-

"Because Hikari was joined it as well and if Aoi joined in too, then you both know what will happen." Hiroto must try hard to not laughing as he saw the panic that flashed on the Chaos captain eyes and their mouth hanging open that a fly could fly in their mouth if they opened it too long. To be true; Hikari is Gazelle's twin sister that he dear for most, and unfortunately she had a boyfriend, Yamino Kageto or known as Shadow, and of course if he saw Hikari in kimono, he will have trouble to keep his hands off her. Also Aoi was just like sister for both Burn and Gazelle, she was so kind, and her charm attracts everyone in any age, especially boys that were around their age. There's ever once when the first time Aoi knew Diamond Dust and Prominence; the boys in both teams really have hard time to get their ass off her, which make Burn, Gazelle and the girls in both teams must do the favor with their Hissatsus. And of course Aoi will join in that festival, and that only make thing worse.

"Ano… Gazelle-nii-san, Burn-nii-san…" Aoi's soft voice really does the job for taking their attention. "P-please close your mouth…"

"Yea, you both already hang it open for… 8 minutes." At Aphrodi's statement, Burn and Gazelle quickly shut their mouth and glared at Hiroto who chuckled, tried to hold his laugh along with Midorikawa. "Gran! Reize!"

"S-sorry…" Hiroto that was the first who was settle down his efforts of laughing, Midorikawa followed suit. "So, what did you guys think?"

"Aoi and I definitely will come." Aphrodi assured with a smile, agreed with the angel smile of his sister. Aphrodi then glanced at his best friends, which he was sure he saw their face paled. "Nagumo? Suzuno?"

Burn and Gazelle looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, and each of them pretty sure that they were thinking the same thing. As they closed their eyes and let out a defeated sigh, their hands hanging in defeat, which means

"We're going."

"Hiroto, stop laughing." Midorikawa warned his lover as the redhead was laughing nonstop for 4 minutes. They already went home from Aoi's house after the agreement of the meeting, and as they stepped in the door of _their_ house, the ex-captain of Gaia suddenly burst out laughing which make his lover almost jumped in shock. Seems the redhead already hold that laugh since they were in Aoi's house. Probably that was because…

"Sorry, Midori-chan…" Hiroto apologized between his laughs and gasps. "But I didn't know that Burn and Gazelle will so easily get bait with that excuse." With that, he burst out laughing again, he even hold his stomach because it was hurt already of his laugh. Midorikawa only could shook his head at his boyfriend's antics as Hiroto tried to die down his laugh. As Hiroto already calmed down, he was caught off guard when his lover pushed him against the wall behind him and kissed him passionately that he gladly kissed back as equal. They both broke the kiss and Midorikawa let out a small laugh as he rubbed his nose lightly to his lover.

"Well, why don't we just start arrange our plan so we can have fun later?"

"Aoi…" the girl looked up from the pack of the kimonos in the shop she was just drop by, along with her brother and his best friends (Burn, Gazelle). However, she didn't expect to see someone that was so familiar to her. "Sakuma-kun?"

Sakuma beamed the girl a small shy smile as he walked closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're here for helping pick up kimonos for Burn-nii-san and Gazelle-nii-san, since me and Onii-san already have one for the festival." The girl replied with the cheerful smile of her, which make Sakuma's heart stop a beat, but he replied her smile with his. "What about you, Sakuma-kun?"

"I was just passing by, see if one of them caught my eyes." Sakuma said as he scooted closer to the girl. "So… they were here?"

"Who were here?"

Sakuma could feel his body tensed and he tried his best to not show his nervousness as Gazelle show up, arms crossed and his face was darkened, give the mint haired boy a cold icy glare. Want or not, Sakuma must shallow the bump that start to form in his throat. "H-hi, Gazelle."

"What are you doing here?" Gazelle snapped in such harsh cold tone. He had suspicious on Sakuma, even he must admit he was nice, but that doesn't mean he can put his guard down on him!

"Err… n-nothing!" Sakuma quickly answered and he dashed off, not before receiving a quick cheek kiss from Aoi. "Bye!" he said as he run off down to the side walk and gone from Gazelle's sight, at least. Gazelle let out a sigh. Because Aoi was such a popular and innocent girl, many guys chases her, even fall in love with her. Sakuma is the one. And the worse thing is, seems like the angel feel the same for him. But still-!

"Gazelle-nii-san, you don't have to scare Sakuma-kun like that." Aoi scolded in such gentle that Gazelle could feel his shame crept up to his face. He tried his best to beat down his blush but it was all in fain, so he gave up. Anyway, it's not the first time, but it would beat down his character.

"It couldn't be helped." He retorted as they resumed searching the kimono. Aoi smiled as she picks up one kimono and showed it to Gazelle. "How was this, Gazelle-nii-san?" she asked as the former captain of Diamond Dust turned his attention to her, then to the kimono that she was holding. It was nice, he must admit, and it seems perfectly suit his character.

"Not bad… I guess."

Aoi giggled at her brother's best friend's answer then ushered him to the changing room.

Meanwhile, Aphrodi already picked up the kimono that suit to Burn, yet he accepted it without complain as his mind was wandered to somewhere else. However, Aphrodi noticed this and pat the fire soccer player's shoulder, and it did work for gaining the other's attention to him. "What's wrong, Nagumo? You seemed lost."

Burn didn't answer him, he stared at him for a moment before he shifted his gaze to the floor. "It's about Gazelle…"

"Suzuno?" Aphrodi blinked as he saw Burn nodded. "What about him?"

"Well…" Burn suddenly feels nervous. The hell… he never cared about the ice soccer player before… at least as aliens… "He was acting strange lately…" suddenly he felt his face heated up because his own statement. "N-not because I was concern about it! I was just curious!" he tried to reasoned himself, but ended by Aphrodi chuckled at him.

"Alright, alright, I get it Nagumo." Aphrodi reassured the redhead as he tried to die down his chuckle. "But, I was aware of that as well." He said with serious face. "He seemed spaced out lately, though he was pretty focus in practice…" he looked at Burn, the redhead still stared the floor, as if it bring his interest to it. "What's wrong?"

"He seemed to ignore me…" Burn murmured in low voice as his gazes still locked to the floor, but Aphrodi still managed to catch his words. Aprhodi beamed his fire companion a smile then he patted his shoulder as Aoi called for them both.

"Have you both picked up yet?" Aoi asked as she raced towards her brother and her 'fire guardian'(Burn).

Aphrodi nodded and showed Aoi the kimono. It was the red fire kimono with the black patterns that similar to fire itself at the very bottom of the kimono, some oranges and yellow was added between the red, make a figure of flaming fire. "I think it will be suit to Burn-nii-san pretty well." Aoi commented as she looked over at the kimono then to Burn, only to notice his gloominess. "Burn-nii-san? Is there something wrong?"

Burn snapped out from his gaze at the soft voice of Aoi that full of concern. He clearly regretted to look up, so he didn't clash to those innocent golden orbs that full of worry. _'Dammit.' _He cursed in his mind. He **hated** make Aoi worried about him. "Nothing. What it is again?" he said and they all chatted like usual a few while before Aoi raced to the cashier to pay the kimonos, Gazelle was beside her when she's paying them and both Burn and Aphrodi didn't need to hear them had a little argue about the paying which Aoi was won (obviously).

At the whole time, Burn stared at Gazelle as he chatted with Aoi. Recently few days ago, the ice soccer player seemed avoid him for all the cost. He even didn't talk to him when they faced the same alley alone, or didn't respond anything in practice, and Gazelle seemed waited for everyone to finish take the bath before he take his. It doesn't make sense. Gazelle never did this one before. Even he was avoiding someone, his pride will go first, but this? Although Burn didn't admit it, but he felt lonely when the snow haired boy did this.

'_Gazelle…'_

**-At the day of the festival-**

"Oii!" Endou called as he waved his hand in the air to the group that just arriving and walked to them. Aphrodi, Aoi, Burn and Gazelle now joined the rest of the group; Endou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma, Gouenji, Fubuki, Shi, Shadow, Hikari and the managers. (**Me: no offense of my laziness for writing the managers name**)

Hiroto grinned at his former friend, really didn't quite expected they would really come, plus in kimono, which he must admit suited them both in personalities and elements. Seems the blonde twin did a good job at it. Talking about the twin, Aphrodi was wearing pale yellow kimono with wings pattern as his sister was wearing a white kimono with golden angel patterns and yellow obin, which was held with light blue little rope around its middle, quite match with the blue flower with yellow that stuck perfectly in her hair.

"Glad you all make it." Kazemaru said as Endou beamed them toothy grin. Aphrodi replied with nodded and Aoi with smile, the two that were behind them only silent as they looked away from each other.

Burn couldn't help but fine Gazelle was quite attractive in his kimono. The kimono had light blue color at the upper, but growing darker slowly after the hips area, make the bottom turned to dark blue, make the blizzard pattern clearly showed, along with snow flake pattern at the very upper of the kimono, make the harsh contrast of soft snow and hard blizzard, but that suited Gazelle perfectly.

But then, Burn remember at the odd behavior of Gazelle, which is he hardly admitted, was annoyed him also drive him to crazy. _'Cut it out!' _he yelled in his mind, scolded himself at the thought. The hell with it! _'It's not like I was in love or some-'_

"Burn-nii-san? Gazelle-nii-san? What's wrong?"

Aoi's voice bring him back to reality and his gaze snapped at the girl, only let out a scowl when he saw Sakuma was **too** close to the dirty blonde haired angel. He could hear another scowl next to him, which he assumed was Gazelle's. "Sakuma, back off." He heard Gazelle growled threatening. When it comes to his sister and Aoi, Gazelle would kill his pride for priority them.

Sakuma swallow his saliva that formed around his mouth as Gazelle and Burn gave him threatening glares and he was sure if look could kill, he must be already return from death around 5 times. But, he still obeyed and backed off from Aoi, which he could saw a pang of disappointed in her clear golden orbs, yet she didn't make a protest or anything. She knew that both Burn and Gazelle were pretty protective of her since Zeus case. And Sakuma also aware that if Ulvida was here, the threat will be triple.

Kidou only chuckled at the sight then walked closer to the girl, pat her head slightly in sibling affection. "Come on, Burn, Gazelle, ease up a bit." Kidou said as he smiled at the girl that he treat as second younger sister. "You both didn't want to upset her too much, right?"

Both Burn and Gazelle hate it when Kidou was right. If they both were threatening Sakuma or their friends too much, they may upset their little girl, and they didn't want that happen. Last time they make her upset she ended up fainted for 5 days.

Kidou smiled when he saw Burn and Gazelle looked away, defeated. _'Sakuma, you owe me another help.' _He chuckled then he lead them towards the rest, joined them for enjoying the festival.

The festival was interesting; there are a lot of various stands here and there. Foods, drinks, accessories, games…

While the practically semes were playing in one of the stands, the ukes and the girls were enjoying their half finished ice cream.

"You can't be serious." Aki said in disbelief at Shi. Shi only looked away, her mouth still focused on her vanilla with blueberry ice cream. "There's no way you and Gouenji didn't-"

"Aki, watch your mouth. Fubuki is here, if you aware." Shi hissed at her, finally tired on her argument of the ice wolf female player's feelings. "And I was **damn **serious about it so shut up."

Aki only pouted at the girl, but didn't protest any further. She knew that the cold female player have feelings for her partner, Gouenji, but since the fire player had a crush to Fubuki, she didn't dare to labor it, so she decided that her relationship with her fire partner was no more than brother and sister.

Fubuki also aware about Shi's feelings, and yet, he didn't want to make her relationship with Gouenji broke. Shi was his best friend in the team, after all, but… the problem of Gouenji had crush on him (he didn't noticed, he accidentally over heard it) make things will be far awkward than it supposed to be.

Speaking about awkward…

Fubuki and Aoi also Hikari noticed there's something between Gazelle and Burn; they didn't fighting during the festival, they even didn't look at each other eyes. Something wasn't right, and they became worried about it. They also aware that Midorikawa noticed this problem, but the greenette only glanced at his lover when he did.

"Ne, Midorikawa-san?" Hikari called. The said boy stopped his licking and gazing at his boyfriend as soon as his name called, he looked straight at Hikari. "Hai?" and he surprised that he could keep his voice steady.

"Why you didn't faze at Onii-san and Burn-nii-san problem, instead you glanced at Kiyama-san?" Hikari asked, pure curiosity, tilted her head to side cutely. Midorikawa could feel his nervousness start to build up to his throat. Once Hikari do that, there's no way anyone can tell her the lies. And the worst is her teary puppy eyes, it would make everyone screamed telling her the things she want to hear. Being the twin of Gazelle and also the cute side of her was enough for Midorikawa to consider if she's a pain or not.

"I-it's nothing…" great! Now he's stammered. _'Urgh, this will ruin the plan far too much! I know, don't look… Don't-'_

"Midorikawa-nee~"

'_Oh God… anything but that!'_

"Midorikawa-nee~ please~"

'_Just don't look at her… just don't-'_

"….Hiks."

Okay. "Arrgh! Alrightalrightalrightalright! Hikari you win!" Midorikawa could feel his tears of defeat. Hikari brought back her tears and smiled. Then, Midorikawa tell her about his plan with his lover.

"Actually, we're planning to put your brother and Burn together, since they both were so stubborn to reveal their feelings." Midorikawa explained then he let out a sigh. "And I glanced at Hiroto because I felt a pang of doubt."

Hikari only hummed, signaling that she was listening and processing what Midorikawa just said. She glanced at her brother who keeps his distance away from the group. She could see that her brother was deep lost in thought. So unusual of him. But then, if the teal eyed girl thinks about it, sometimes her brother gazed at Burn with the gaze that she couldn't put a right word of it. Maybe he was…

Hikari giggled at the thought. Oh of course he was. What was the better explanation for that? Anyway, she knows the perfect plan of it, since the plan of Hiroto seemed a little bit unfit. Great, it really was, but it wasn't the effective one.

"Nee, nee. Can I suggest a plan?"

"Eeerrgh…. Where's everyone?"

Gazelle was really not in his mood. After the semes finished their game, they walked for a bit, near the park spot, and suddenly, Hikari run to him and pleaded to him (with her pleading tactic, of course) to go to the empty spot for watching the fireworks, and he already waiting for 14 minutes after he texted to Hikari the place, no one shows up.

"If it was one of Gran and Reize plan to piss me off I'll kill them." Gazelle muttered, growled under his breath. He noticed that few moments ago, his sister and Midorikawa whispered each other far from him and giggled at each other before the greenette walked towards his redhead lover. Gazelle let out a sigh as he lay against a tree right behind him. Recently he had these odd feelings towards his own worst rival; Burn. Whenever he was meet eye with him, his heart would skip a beat, whenever he spoke in that such heavy tone, he would feel his head would explode, whenever they were too close, he would blush like an idiot with his heart racing. At first, he thought it was usual of them for hating each other, but when Hikari said that she's in love with Shadow and dating with him…

He realized that he loves Burn.

Gazelle sighed as he gazed at the night starry sky above him. _'This is so ridiculous.' _He thought, his brows frowned in annoyed manner. _'From all people, why must Burn? My worst enemy?' _but then, he really couldn't help his feelings; it seemed grows bigger and bigger, unnecessarily. _'If I have one wish, I wished to-'_

"Gazelle?"

The said boy tensed at the familiar sound that rigged to his ears. He turned his head to his left, and his suspicious was right. "Burn?" and he couldn't help his hanging jaw. What the hell is he doing here? "Where's the rest?"

Burn tries to press down his growl under his breath. "I don't know, suddenly Hiroto asked me to come to this place and wait here because they have something to take."

Gazelle brows frowned at this. So it's REALLY their plan. "I'll get Gran and Reize for this…" he mumbles under his breath. He was pretty sure Burn was listened since there's only silence around them, but the red haired boy didn't say anything. They both ended up in the very awkward silence, they even can't think about an insult like they usually did. But somehow, the silence brought them to silent, as if they spoke a word, there would be a crash or something.

Until someone decided that it would be fine if they broke the silence. "So…" Burn spoke up, never at once facing the other boy. "What's with the odd behavior of you this lately?"

Gazelle could feel his whole body tensed at the question. It was obvious, of course, even Burn could notice it. He was the one that Gazelle was avoided so desperately, after all. But there's no way he confess his reason now. His pride was far too high. "I don't know what are you talking about."

Burn growled at the stubbornness of the ice captain. He sure pisses him off with that. "You know what I'm talking about. You were avoiding me like forever! You didn't make an eye contact with me; you didn't speak to me when we're not in front of Aoi! What the hell is going on with you?!"

The teal eyed captain can't help but flinched at the angry tone in Burn's voice. Seemed that the avoid session he was doing to him already drive him nuts. Instead of retorted and denying, Gazelle only went silent. He was lost of words for fighting back, and even if he had words for it, it already stuck in his throat.

Burn runs his hand to behind his neck, rubbing it in frustrated manner. His gaze on the grass beneath them, yet his mind was to somewhere else. He didn't want to bring up any fight of this. He want to end it peacefully, but his pride didn't let him. _'Really… I wish I could kill this pride for once.' _Burn let out a sigh. He had been tired for this. _'Better go straight of it.' _ "Gazel-"

Before he could say anything further, he heard an explosion and when he looked up, he quickly recognize the source.

_Fireworks…_

"_You will be always with me, right?" _

"_Yea. I will be always with you."_

Burn didn't need to look at Gazelle; he knew the other boy now was gazing at the fireworks before them. This spot was nice; they could see the fireworks perfectly and nicely. Just like when they saw them when they were still child…

"Gazelle…" Burn called softly, tried to do it again, only in gentle manner. It's not him, but he know yelling is not the point of it. (Aoi taught him of that) "Seriously, what was happened to you?"

The ex-captain of Diamond Dust was pretty surprised at the gentleness of Burn that was so unusual. _'Knowing him, he was getting sick of this.' _Gazelle thought with a sigh. He knew he shouldn't turn down someone like that (and Aoi also taught him that), but his pride really too high, he even can't speak a single truth of it. Nervously biting his lower lip, the ice player remains silent.

Burn almost grunted at the negative respond of Gazelle. He knew that the matter in him was only his pride. But, what will make that pride wore off?

Another explosion of firework distracts them, and they could only awe at the sight of fireworks. Burn took the opportunity to glance at Gazelle, only to saw him in that soft face, just like a snow, not the ice he's used to be. And Burn was lying if he says he didn't fascinated by the view.

Then an idea comes to his mind. Slowly he approached the teen, so slowly so he didn't notice. As he was close enough to him, he slowly extended his hand and gently grasps Gazelle's fingers around him. This make the ice teen shocked, brought back to reality and looked down at his hand then at Burn. He could feel his cheeks burned when his teal eyes meet the golden one. "B-Burn?"

"You still remember when we're still kid?" Gazelle was suddenly caught off guard at the sudden question. Why he suddenly- "We're also holding hands, watching fireworks together…" Burn looked up to the fireworks, his hand never let go his grip. "And we make promise…"

Gazelle eyes soften at this. He couldn't believe the boy before him still remember that. "You still remember?" somehow, Gazelle felt glad he wasn't the one who still remember that sweet memory.

Burn snorted at Gazelle. "I'm not an idiot for forgetting such thing like that, Gazelle."

Gazelle couldn't help but smirked and chuckled at the harsh reply. Gazelle shook his head as he walked ahead so he was right beside Burn. "Well, you were an idiot sometime, tulip head."

Burn could feel his anger ragging up inside him. "Why you-" before he could spat the insult, his lips was shut with a pair of cold, but soft lips, which soon he realize was Gazelle's. The sudden contact makes Burn cheeks to flame. And there it is, his greatest rival was kissing him, his RIVAL from all people in the world! But instead of feeling disgusted, he kind of liked this. He liked the fact that Gazelle kissed him. He kissed him back as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of other lips against him. Just as another explosion of fireworks was heard, they both broke the kiss, cheeks flushed and they're panting for some air for their almost empty lungs. Teal and golden observe each other, love in all their eyes. Suddenly, Burn broke to a grin which almost takes Gazelle off guard.

"So that what were you hiding from me." His grin became wider as he saw Gazelle blushed. It was rare saw it, but Burn immediately liking Gazelle blushing like that. "S-shut up!"

Gazelle thought that that grin can't be getting wider again, but he was wrong. Burn feel like chuckle saw the flushing face of Gazelle, so he pulls him closer and gives his lips a quick peck. "I've told you Ii will be always with you." He whispered huskily as he hugged Gazelle, buried his head in those white locks and inhaled the smell that always reminds him to snow. Gazelle was shocked at the action, but he smiled softly as he hugged him back and take a deep breath of smell that was Burn.

"Yea…" he whispered, then he looked up at Burn, fireworks fill their backgrounds. "I love you, Burn."

Burn smiled, even it was a low, gentle whisper, but he still managed to hear it, and those words really brought him to seventh cloud. "I love you too, Gazelle." And he locked his lips with Gazelle, enjoying every single moment in each other embrace.

**-Omake-**

Without the two lovebirds knowing, the rest of the group was watching them for entire of the time, and some of them broke into giggles.

Shi rolled her eyes at the rest of giggling girls and ukes. "Gee, isn't it will be faster if we just spat it in front of their face?"

"That won't do well, Shi." Hikari warned, but she still giggled. "Anyway, they both were so stubborn, so if we did that, they ended didn't went pretty well."

"And how can I argue on that?"

Hikari giggled at the mumbles of her former guardian. "You can't."

Shi let out a groan at it. Hikari know her so much that every single of her weakness she can know and used on it. "Whatever, can we just leave them?"

"Sure we can." Aphrodi agreed then help Shi ushered them to somewhere else so they can make a room for new couple, not before he whispered something near Gouenji's ear. "Why don't you put your attention a little bit to your step sister?" he smiled then patted his friend's shoulder before walked towards his sister who was being held by Sakuma, not that he minded, his sister look happy in the presence of the other boy after all.

Gouenji took a time for progressing what Aphrodi just say until his eyes decided to land on Shi. She's acted like usual, yet something is different. Shi noticed about someone staring at her, turned her head, only to get her eye contact with Gouenji. She quickly looked away and walked towards the group, yelling at Sakuma to keep his hands on himself.

Gouenji couldn't help but blink at the oddness of his step sister. Never at once she was so desperately to not look at him like that. He noticed that her yelling to Sakuma was just an excuse so she won't stick there like an idiot. But then, it brought Gouenji's lips to smirk.

_Why don't I play a bit?_

**Me: done! Took longer than I thought.**

**Shi: Me with him again!? (Pointed at Gouenji) seriously, you can't think anyone else that was far better? You're going to kill me!**

**Me: at least I'm not physically or mentally killed you, Shi, you should be grateful for that.**

**Shi: save than when his fans were chasing for my death.**

**Gouenji: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: anyway, do the closing please. I need to leave, jaa! (Run away)**

**Shi: What! Wait! Grr! I'll definitely murder her!**

**Gouenji: (sigh) please review.**


End file.
